Starmaniacs
by Yva J
Summary: Meeting aliens is something the Warner siblings already know about, but what happens when they meet Paul and Scott?


_a/n: I wrote this little ditty several years ago. I don't generally make it a habit of writing crosses with animation and live action, but this was begging to be written, especially after watching (and nearly dying laughing) at the episode called 'Outer Spaced', where the Warners get abducted by aliens. That episode was an instant classic in my opinion! I decided that since I've been a fan of the film and show 'Starman', that this story was just begging to be written. You don't have to even know about 'Starman' to read this. Paul's an alien, Scott's his son. Pretty cut and dried.  
_

_It's more or less silliness, but that's to be expected, right? Here's hoping you enjoy it. It was actually fun to write. _

* * *

**Starmaniacs**

a _Starman_ / _Animaniacs_ crossover

By Yva J.

It was early afternoon when Scott Hayden arrived at home from school. It had been a typical Monday and since it was the first day back after the summer holidays, he had no homework. He looked at the clock and noticed that his father was probably not going to be home any time soon, so he had to think of something to do to pass the time. He reached over and grabbed the TV schedule and remote from off the coffee table. He figured there had to be something on that would be interesting.

Once he held the small magazine in his hands and opened it, he sighed deeply as he noticed that the only things that were on in the middle of the afternoon were cartoons for children or soap operas. Neither seemed to be all that appealing to him, but finally he decided that cartoons were much more interesting than watching people swoon all over each other. Besides, the soaps were more for women anyway.

Let's see, he thought to himself, channel three has _Bugs Bunny_, six has _Popeye_, 15 has _The Littles_, and 9 has _Animaniacs_. The first three he had seen, but not the last one, so he decided that that would be the one he'd watch that afternoon. He grabbed the remote control and turned on the set. Once he was sitting comfortably and the set was on, he began to contemplate why he didn't use the sphere to operate the TV. I guess, I should practice with it, he thought, but it seemed much easier to use the remote and he wasn't really in the mood to concentrate.

Once he had the channel switched, he noticed that the cartoon, _Animaniacs _was starting and he could see the three main characters running through a movie studio and a heavyset guard right on their tails. Man I can relate to them on that, he thought to himself as he started contemplating the trouble he and his father were in with the FSA and Fox. He watched as the three main characters were making good on their escape.

These creatures, for lack of a better word, looked like small black dogs, or something along that line. They had large red noses and white faces with big bright eyes. There were two boys, and one girl, and one of the boys wore brown pants with a belt, the second wore a blue shirt with a red baseball cap, and the girl wore a pink skirt, with a small yellow flower around what looked like ears.

Scott continued to watch as the characters began to sing and dance around, and he found himself relaxing as he watched the introduction end, and an episode called, _O Silly Mio _began. He watched as the three characters were staring enraptured up to a stained glass window inside the water tower where they lived. But, as he watched, his eyes began to droop, the sphere, which was resting in his hand, began to glow slightly as the scene of the cartoon changed and the three main characters were now in a large theater.

The light from Scott's glowing sphere drifted directly towards the TV set and suddenly, the three characters popped out of the TV set and were standing larger than life in the living room of Paul and Scott's apartment. Seconds passed and Scott's eyes slowly opened as the light from the glowing sphere began to dissipate as he disconnected from it and stuffed it quickly into his pocket before his attention fell on the Warners now standing in the living room.

"Hey, what's going on?" Scott demanded as the Warners took off in three different directions and began to dig around in the apartment. His voice brought the three of them to a screeching halt, and the tallest one who was wearing beige pants turned and faced the startled teenager.

Yakko Warner stood looking at Scott, and appeared to be barely phased by being in 3-D land. "Neat trick, you know I've seen the one where the magician pulls the whoopee cushion from behind his back, but never anything this elaborate."

"I don't really care what he did or where we are," said Wakko, "I'm hungry." He turned around and faced Scott before heading straight for the kitchen. "Do you have 30 or so pizzas in the icebox?" He asked as Scott shook his head. "How about some ice cream then?" Once Scott shook his head again, he spoke again, "Then we have to order some."

"Who are you guys?"

"We're the Warner Brothers," Wakko and Yakko began almost simultaneously.

"...And the Warner Sister!" Dot finished.

"I'm Wakko!"

"I'm Yakko!"

"And, I'm cute," said Dot as she looked at Scott; her eyes brightened as she got her first real look at him. "Helloo Magic Nurse!" she cooed as she jumped into his arms and kissed him obnoxiously on the lips.

"Wait a minute," Scott objected once the kiss ended and he wiped it away. "You guys can't be real, I was just watching you give that opera singer chick a hard time. How did you end up here?"

"I'd guess you used your dealymagig and zapped us here," Wakko said. "I saw this on an episode of _Star Trek _last week. But, I never thought that someone could actually transport anyone like that, and it didn't even tickle." Wakko noticed something interesting and took off in the direction of the kitchen.

From his vantage point in the living room, Scott could hear dishes breaking and loud gulping sounds emerging. He didn't even want to ask what Wakko was doing in there. Instead, he turned and looked at Yakko somewhat confused. "Dealymagig?"

Yakko nodded, "yeah, you must have done something, because first we were in the concert arena, and then here. But, in all the times we've run through that episode, I've never seen the blue light like what we saw right before we transported here."

"Look, you guys," Scott objected. "I didn't do anything, I was lying here on the sofa and I guess I was almost asleep, but then I opened my eyes and saw you standing here. There's no way I could have brought you here, unless..." his voice trailed as his hand almost by instinct reached into his pocket and he pulled out the sphere he carried and showed it to him. "Is it possible that this could have brought you here? I was holding it when I saw you suddenly appear here."

Dot nodded, "it's possible, Sweetie," she cooed.

"Sister dear, would you mind cooling it with the hormones?" Yakko asked. "We've got a serious problem here and I don't even think that Scratchensniff and Brain put together could get us back home."

"Yeah, it's almost like that time that dude we called Yoda abducted us in that cabin in Wisconsin," Wakko offered as he came back out of the kitchen licking his fingers. "Can you believe it, we searched the entire UFO and they didn't even have a cafeteria?"

"They were really cute though," Dot said. "I did tell you about the mind reading device, didn't I?"

"Like a thousand times," Yakko said dryly.

"I still wonder where they had their cafeteria?" Wakko asked, his thoughts constantly on food.

"Maybe Elvis ate it?" Yakko said, "you know I saw him playing cards with some lady named Amelia, Bogart, and Jimmy Hoffa, right?"

"Maybe he did, I heard some jokes about him on _The Tonight Show_ about a month ago," Wakko said.

"No, wait a minute, you guys are saying that you were abducted by aliens in Wisconsin?" Scott asked. Strange that they would be abducted in Wisconsin since that is the same place where his human mother first met his alien father.

"It's in our contracts," Wakko said shrugging it off. "We have to meet at least everyone once." It was obvious that he wanted to discuss nothing else but the precise location of all food, which was pretty consistent with Wakko's appetite. Unlike him, his two siblings seemed to have more on their minds than just food and seemed willing to answer Scott's questions.

"Yeah, and there was this really strange one called Toe," Dot said.

"He _was_ a toe," Yakko said. "But, he was the only one there that didn't speak some kooky foreign language."

"Foreign language?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, they talked really funky, but, you know the under titles helped," Wakko said. "Oh well, at least this time, we can communicate with our kidnapper."

"Yeah, and he's much cuter too," Dot said and pinched Scott's cheek.

"Cut that out!" Scott said as he untangled Dot from his arms and sat her on the sofa. That done; he turned and faced the Warner brothers. "Let's get one thing straight here, I didn't kidnap you, and even if I knew how to get you out of here, I would have sent you back before he raided our kitchen and ate all the dishes in the cabinet. What's he got anyway, an iron stomach?" Scott asked referring to Wakko.

"Something like that," Yakko answered.

"OK, then why don't we all sit down, and wait for my dad to get home, I'm sure he can help you get back to cartoon land."

"Why? Does your dad carry marbles in his pocket too?" Wakko asked.

"As a matter of fact he does, Wakko. By the way, Wakko's your name, right? I keep getting you and your brother mixed up," Scott mumbled as the Warners nodded.

At that moment, if things weren't already kooky enough, Paul Forrester unlocked the front door and walked into the room. When he saw the Warners sitting in their apartment and the kitchen destroyed, he looked down at his son who was sitting on the sofa between Yakko and Dot. "Scott, what's going on?" he finally asked as he looked around the apartment and couldn't help but notice that if their belongings hadn't been destroyed, they were completely out of place. "Have you been practicing with the sphere again?"

"No, it wasn't me this time, it was them," Scott said indicating the Warners who, by this time, and as amazing as it appeared, were sitting as still as statues and were waiting patiently for the introductions to start.

"You brought them here, Scott?" Paul asked softly.

"It was an accident, Dad," Scott said, trying to keep his voice low enough that their visitors wouldn't hear how desperate he really was for his father's help. "I laid down to watch TV and their show was on. I guess I dozed off with the sphere in my hand, because when I opened my eyes again, they were here."

Dot looked up and when she saw Paul standing in the doorway, her eyes widened and she smiled, her loud shrill voice breaking through the soft words exchanged between father and son. "Helloo Alien Nurse!"

Paul blushed slightly as Dot jumped into his arms. The Warner brothers could only look at Scott and shrug their shoulders. "I didn't tell them," he whispered to his father, who simply looked perplexed.

Scott's nervousness suddenly melted away and he began to laugh as Dot cuddled with his father. This was too priceless, he thought to himself, smirking.

"What are your names?" Paul finally overcame his embarrassment and asked.

"That's Wakko on the sofa, Yakko is looking at your camera, and that's Dot, she's..." his voice trailed as she finished for him.

"...as cute as a button on a teddy bear's nose."

"Dad, please tell me you can zap them back home," Scott said with desperation in his voice, and Paul could tell that his son was now extremely flustered and it was obvious that the Warners had just about driven the teenager up one side of the wall and back down the other.

"Wait, before you send us home, you have to answer one question," Yakko said.

"What do you three want to know?" Paul asked.

"You may not want to know," Scott muttered.

"Are you really an alien?" Dot asked. "You don't look anything like the aliens we've met."

"You've met other visitors?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, some dudes with big black eyes, we played Tag with them, but they were real spoil sports," Wakko said. "They finally threw us out of their space ship."

"Remember Siblings how we got to fly it back home?" Yakko asked.

"Yeah," the other two piped up almost simultaneously. "Yoda got air sick, too." Wakko said.

"Dad they were staying in Wisconsin at the time," Scott said.

Paul nodded as the three Warners made themselves comfortable on the sofa. Dot looked at Paul expecting him to give her an answer. Finally, after some moment's hesitation, he did, "yes, Dot, I am a visitor to your world."

"Oh really, cause you're much cuter than the others, and you're also nicer," she said. "And to think Brain told us at the last camp out that aliens didn't exist. Boy would he freak out if he could meet you."

"Right sister dear," Yakko said, "he would only try to use him in his endless quest to take over the world."

Scott's eyes widened, "a cartoon character who that wants to rule the world, that is too weird."

"Yeah, but remember, you told me that he and Pinky were on the space ship too," Wakko said.

"True," Yakko said, "but maybe Yoda erased their memories."

"What memory Pinky has, you mean," Dot finished.

"Pinky? Brain?" Paul asked. "Friends of yours?"

"They are two lab mice at Acme Labs," Wakko explained.

"Charming?" Scott muttered sarcastically. "I can't think of anything more exciting than going camping with lab mice."

"I can," Yakko said, "you should go with Slappy Squirrel."

Wakko covered his head, "never again, she ate all my pop tarts."

"No way could she have eaten all 30 boxes," Yakko said. "You probably ate them yourself and forgot."

"I don't know about you two, but I think going camping sounds really fun. We could buy some wieners and make a wiener roast, and marshmallows too," Dot said enthusiastically, and it was obvious that the three of them had forgotten completely about aliens, and were now only interested in camping.

"Yummy," Wakko said, "I'm all packed." He produced a large brown bag and opened it and began to look around in it.

"Sounds good," Yakko said. "When we get back home, then we should do that."

"Dad, send them back now," Scott said. "They don't make any sense."

"That's OK," Wakko said as he raised his head from the bag, "our show doesn't either."

Paul nodded, "OK, Kids, I'll send you back home." He pulled out his sphere, sighed and looked down at the three Warners. "It's been interesting meeting you three," he offered.

"Bye Bye, Outer spaceman," Wakko called out as Paul's sphere began to glow.

"Bye Sweeties, hope to be kidnapped by you again sometime soon," Dot cooed.

Yakko simply waved as the three of them became smaller and smaller until they suddenly disappeared into the TV set. Scott sighed with relief as soon as they were gone.

"Dad I've never been so relieved to see someone leave as I am to see them go," Scott said softly.

"They were definitely interesting," Paul said as his sphere ceased to glow and the two of them glanced up and could see a _Loony Tunes_ cartoon beginning. "Just do me a favor, don't fall asleep with the sphere in front of the television again, especially while this show is playing." He pointed to the screen.

Scott looked over at it, and could see a whirling character come into focus on the screen and immediately recognized it as being the Tasmanian devil. He grinned sheepishly and nodded, "Don't worry, I won't ever do it again, and you can quote me on that."


End file.
